50 Random Moments
by rabid-bunnyz
Summary: /Jousting/ Not everything’s a competition you know, but she just pushes him harder into the grass and attacks his neck with teeth and lips. ShikamaruxTemari Shikatema


**Author:** rabid-bunnyz

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Shikamaru/Temari

**Authors Note: **This be the end result of back-to-back insomnia.

**Warning:** A shit load of suggestive themes a blind man could pick up on, severe abuse of the comma, and spoilers from the Hidan/Kakuzu arc

**Disclaimer:** I'm but a simple bored chick with too much time on her hands. I own nothing, zilch, nada. No copyright infringement what-so-ever is intended here.

**Theme set:** Beta

01 - Walking

With an exaggerated sway to her hips, she makes a show of leading the way to the hokage's office

02 - Waltz

_Fighting_, she thinks, while eying the dark haired genin at the other end of the arena, _is really not all that different from dancing_

03 - Wishes

She hasn't done it since she was nine, but she's tempted to make do with the shooting star that streaks past her window

04 - Wonder

The look on his face when with a flick of her fan, the snapping of that - _whatsherface_ - sound nin's neck echoes throughout the forest makes up for the sleepless 3 days it took to reach him in time

05 - Worry

Even though its stupid and totally unfair, she personally blames him for her now stubby nails

06 - Whimsy

The first time she kisses him is simply because she was bored and he just happened to be there (At least that's how she likes to rationalize it)

07 - Waste/Wasteland

Suna's her home, its in her blood, and it's an essential part of who she is, but she'll grudgingly every now and then admit that her adoration dulls whenever she thinks of a life without him and the sand that separates them

08 - Whiskey and rum

Waking up to a glaring sun and a drooling Nara is almost worth the killer hangover

09 - War

_Peace Treaties don't last forever, they're not written in stone_, but she just drowns out Gaara along with his stare

10 - Weddings

She clenches her fists in both rage and embarrassment when one of his teammates sidles up next to her on the street and says in her best saleswoman pitch to, _be sure to go along with Yamanaka Family Flowers when you and Shika finally decide to tie the knot, ok_

11 - Birthday

Shifting around restlessly in his bed sheets waiting for him, she questions briefly if the fishnet was a mistake and if he'll appreciate getting to unwrap his present

12 - Blessing

She's very confused and more than just a little lost when his sensei gives her this x-ray look before promptly slapping his student on the back while whispering non too subtly, _atta boy_

13 - Bias

Flushed and tugging at the ends of one of her ponytails she says, _Well of course you'd think that pineapple head_

14 - Burning

Sitting close and cozy in a booth at Ichiraku, their hands brush, and like a pansy she jerks back; as if burned

15 - Breathing

With deep shallow breaths she concedes that she's underestimated the spiky haired twit, and takes note to keep better watch on that shadow of his

16 - Breaking

She feels useless watching him slice into the bark of a tree with his (rest in peace) sensei's chakra blades; and notes almost dejectedly, _that tree isn't the only thing I'm watching fall apart_

17 - Belief

_Wait, you actually thought that he and I _- and then little miss peroxide is holding her stomach (freshly painted nails be damned) and doubling over in laughter hesitantly joined in by a sheepish sand nin

18 - Balloon

Her good mood is instantly deflated when its clear he's not among the group of leaf shinobi visiting Suna

19 - Balcony

Having never entertained the idea of romance before, she's more that just a little surprised to find him standing outside her window with flowers (though she knows enough of the concept to snort lightly at the obvious cliché)

20 - Bane

_You're doing what with who, _Kankurou howls and breaks into a fit of giggles, and she idly contemplates the best way to go about disemboweling the puppet nin with just her chopsticks

21 - Quiet

When it comes to basic conversation, Shikamaru kind of sucks (he can be so damn mute ….) she doesn't mind though, because she figures she does more than enough of it for the both of them

22 - Quirks

She's not quite sure when the twitch the side of his mouth does when he's fighting rare smiles suddenly became endearing rather than cause to take out her fan

23 - Quarrel

Laughing mockingly she tells him somewhat breathlessly that after he's done storming off that she'll be waiting for him in his bedroom (_you know, the place where all our arguments end up at)_

24- Question

She winces at the obvious note of desperation in her own voice when she finally gets around to asking him just what _he _thinks the two of them are

25 - Quitting

_Why_, her hands fist into the cloth of his mesh shirt, _Why'd you go and do a stupid thing like that for_

26 - Jump

Her heart skips and hops several beats when he slouches into the hokage's office

27 - Jester

Wide eyed and immobilized by his shadow she thinks, _I was actually outsmarted by this slacker clown_

28 - Jousting

_Not everything's a competition you know_, but she just pushes him harder into the grass and attacks his neck with teeth and lips

29 - Jewel

Discretely and behind closed doors, she treasures him like he's something precious

30 - Just

_Its only fair, _she says, head cocked and scary grin in place as she admires his hands (hands that are tied firmly to the headboard of his bed)

31 - Smirk

She kind of wants to bash his face in - along with _that_ look - when she lets slip, _You look _(extremely)_ almost sexy with your hair down, ya know_

32 - Sorrow

When Asuma dies, he doesn't leave his house for over a week, and after awhile she begins to run out of excuses to tell her brothers for why she's still in Konoha long after her missions been completed

33 - Stupidity

Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she half yells, half sobs, _He's immortal you moron, cant you see that he could kill you and I wont be able to handle that because I -_

34 - Serenade

_I love you, _he says, low and sincere in between breathy moans as she's going down on him, and at the time, too flustered and preoccupied to give it much thought, she cant help but think it sounds like music

35 - Sarcasm

He snorts and with a mock bow mumbles, _Anything for you princess_

36 - Sordid

When he finally returns to the village he's sporting nasty cuts and the kind of bruises that would usually warrant a good smack to the back of his skull for, _being such a fucking moron, _but her attentions more drawn to his dagger and the severed head perched high and threatening on top of it

37 - Soliloquy

_Damn it lazy bones_

38 - Sojourn

_Any minute now I'm gonna get up, push these scrawny arms off me, leave this bed, and head on back to Suna like I should have 5 days ago _(she doesn't)

39 - Share

_And this_, his mother says eagerly, pointing to a photo of a 4 year old boy in an album, _was during his streaking phase_

40 - Solitary

He doesn't go to Asuma's funeral because, _I want to be alone, ok, _but she follows him up to his roof anyway and listens to the _swish_ and _flick_ of a zippo snapping in the distance

41 - Nowhere

_Its doesn't matter where you are, cause eventually Ill find you and save your sorry ass just like always crybaby _

42 - Neutral

_Well, _she (growls) asks, hands on her hips and glaring pointedly over his shoulder at his blonde teammate

43 - Nuance

The differences in his expressions are annoyingly subtle, and she cant read him at all, but maybe she thinks, _maybe_ _that's part of what draws me to him _

44 - Near

Spent, sweaty, and head resting against his bare chest, she feels mortified when she recalls admitting to him in the night before that she crosses out the days on her calendar leading up to her next visit

45 - Natural

With a perplexed look he answers, _And just how am I supposed to know if Ino's a natural blonde or not_

46 - Horizon

He's pressing her up against the outside wall of Ichiraku, and after a frantic stream of, _what if someone comes, what if someone sees, shit… _their eyes meet, and with a shudder she realizes he looks at her with the same intensity he does the clouds

47 - Valiant

_Oh yeah_, she snaps, eyes blazing, lips twisted into a scowl, _you're a real prince, a fucking knight in shining armor, I didn't need your help_

48 - Virtuous

_Chauvinist pig, _but its filled with adoration as she walks over the chuunin vest he had placed down on top of the puddle

49 - Victory

_Checkmate, _he says, and with an odd sort of clarity she knows that he's not talking about shougi

50 - Defeat

Standing in the arena surrounded by a thousand, roaring spectators as their arms lift together in the air, she cant help but feel a little nervous and think that maybe this skinny leaf nin twit just might be the beginning of her end

-X-o-x-O-X-o-x-O-X-o-x-

**A/N: reviews are the chocolate to my inner fat man XD**


End file.
